


Heart of Fire

by Beowolf



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Andy has like mad fire powers, Fire to ice, Genderbending, Other, To Ellis's ice I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: Somethings wrong, but Andy doesn't know what. Be it the constant heat or warmth he knows something's up. But what?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Heart of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Again really old stuff, so it's not a masterpiece.

It all started that Monday morning. Andy’s least favorite day. He had never liked it, the Monday’s being the end of the lovely weekend and soon back to the grind, with tutoring, activities and other obligations he needed to meet. But as his father always said, ‘Better to be busy than to be bored’ it made the day go by a little easier. He must have been having a bad dream that morning or something, because when he woke up he was covered in sweat. It took a moment for it to set into his mind he was awake, so whatever must have been haunting him in his dreams probably was gone now. Sitting up, the young man noticed the back of his shirt stuck to him like. It was very wet. Andy frowned, what was it? Then it really set into him. 

Oh. It was sweat. A lot of it. 

“What the hell…?” he muttered to himself, as he glanced at his bed, noticing the dark print of his spot on the sheets and feeling a disgusted shudder going through him. Did he really just—sweat profusely to the point where he a small pool of it had surrounding him in his dream? Ugh, no wonder he felt like he was trying to wade out of a swamp in his dream. 

Quickly getting out of bed the red head’s first course of action as too immediately strip off the bedsheets and toss them in the laundry. After doing that and quickly shoving them to the bottom of the laundry hamper he figured he’d let the maid know after he showered. He felt so sticky and gross, the sweat still clung to him even as he had gotten up and walked around in the cool air in his room. 

The water felt amazing on him and could already feel all the sweat and grime washing off of him. Most of all however Andy was just relieved no one walked into his room when he woke up that sight. You would have thought he just ran a marathon or something. 

Well, aside from that little interesting part of his morning the day had gone by normally. He attended to his studies, visited with his brother when he got the chance (assuming Ellis wasn’t being murdered by paperwork) and had hung out with Krista for a little while. 

I guess you could say it had gone pretty well. Aside from feeling a little warm all day. It was cooler out today than usual and though Andy would have worn a long sleeved shirt or whatever else to keep warm the material just kind of stuck to him a little bit. So he vouched for a tank top instead. It was slightly revealing but he didn’t really care. No real red flags went up, aside from Ellis’s concerned comment at dinner time. It was a bit early than usual today but as they both sat down by each other the blonde gave Andy a strange look. 

The red head glanced back and gave him a small smile. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“You look a bit flushed. You all right?” Ellis asked, reaching up to feel Andy’s forehead. 

“Yeah I’m okay! Just a little tired.” The other responded and started to dig into the meal served before them. 

“Hmmm… well just to be on the safe side bedtime is early tonight.” 

“What? But Ellis I had plans with Krista tonight! She was going to come over for a bit.” Andy said, hoping he could change his brother’s mind.

“I know. But tell you what, how about she comes over for breakfast tomorrow instead? Then you two can visit all you like.” Ellis suggested. 

“Really? Sounds awesome!” Andy replied, “I’ll let her know after dinner.” 

“No, I can send someone, just sit.” Ellis replied. 

The rest of the night passed by quietly after dessert was served, one that Andy was all too happy to dig into to. The two brothers enjoyed their time together in Ellis’s study and when ten rolled around they both turned in. The blonde didn’t feel like going back down to his room to rest and decided to stay with his brother instead. All was well the rest of the night. 

The second red flag came the next day when Krista came over for breakfast. It was an enormous meal, pancakes, bacon, fried eggs, all the works were served to them. Olaf and Suri sat on the carpet while the group enjoyed their meal and talked. Ellis was a bit quiet but nevertheless was happy that the inhabitants were enjoying themselves. 

“So your stuck on a name for the main character huh? What about…” the blonde pondered for a moment. “Uhh…” 

“You’re not very creative are you?” Olaf noted, earning a snicker from Suri in which they both earned a glare from Krista. 

“Oh? And what suggestions do you have?” she demanded. 

“Olaf!” Olaf retorted, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest (if you could even call it that.) 

Ellis snorted while Andy giggled, Krista just raised a brow and rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you’d say that, I’m sure ‘Olaf’ is going to be fitting for a hero in the story.” 

“Actually it’s a she…” Andy said, trying to keep from laughing. He never actually mentioned the hero’s gender to them. 

“Wait it’s a she!?” Krista and Olaf exclaimed. 

“Probably would have been helpful to note that at the start.” Ellis quietly commented while taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn’t a huge fan of the stuff, but it kept him awake for the most part, so down the hatch it went. 

“Why don’t I just name her Krista instead?” Andy said grinning and reached over for his glass of milk. 

“Aww you’re naming her after me?” the blonde said. The chattered continued for a moment until Andy was about to take a sip of his milk. But the minute the liquid touched his lips he almost recoiled at how hot it was. He nearly dropped the glass as he put it back onto the table, nursing his nearly singed upper lip. 

“What’s wrong?” Ellis asked. 

“Yeah the milk ain’t that sour baby.” Krista laughed. 

“No it was just… really hot.” Andy replied, not sounding entirely sure of his own answer. Confused Ellis reached over and dipped his index finger into the drink, only to find it nearly scorched him. Pulling out his hand quickly, the older brother looked at the glass confused. 

“That’s weird. Did you order the drink hot?” 

“No! It was cold when they brought it.” the redhead replied, confused. 

“Maybe you just misheard? Maybe they just served it hot instead?” Krista said, not really sure as to what the deal was. It was just a glass of milk right? 

“But then how did it…” Andy trailed off.

“Wait it was hot the minute you picked it up?” Krista asked. Andy nodded, prompting a strange look from his friend. 

“Now that is weird.” Krista noted. “What did you do? Heat it up of your own accord?” she joked, prompting a pointed stare at her from Ellis. Andy gave him a confused look, wondering what had his brother so on edge.

“Well… I’m sure it’s nothing.” Andy said, making sure the drink was at room temperature before he took another sip. It wasn’t as if tasted bad, but still warm. Strange. Whatever the case, Andy still noted the semi worried look on his brother’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this will have multiple parts, but I haven't gotten to them yet. Maybe later lol.


End file.
